Broad Sky Saber
Summary The Broad Sky Saber (ブロードスカイサーベル Burōdosukaisāberu) was a cutting edge second-generation Legitimacy Kingdom Object developed for Dimiksy Nikolaschka rumored to have exceeded the boundaries of the second generation and approached the third generation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with main cannon, 8-B with secondary weapons, higher with fake main cannons Name: Broad Sky Saber Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Space Development Support Weapon, 2nd Generation Amphibious (Self-proclaimed 3rd Generation) Wielders: Dimiksy Nikolaschka Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground using an air cushion engine), forced brakes, Ultra high output laser beam cannon in satellite as main weapon, several dozens of laser beams, coilguns, etc as secondary weapons, Advanced Sensors, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs, Laser Space Elevator Attack Potency: At least City level with main cannon (Described as an ultra high output cannon, has far superior range and power than standard laser beam main cannons), at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects), higher with fake main cannons (While not powerful enough to pierce onion armor, they are big enough to be mistaken for main cannons and are capable of wearing down an Object's armor) Speed: Subsonic top speed (550 km/h); likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Likely comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20 kilometers with secondary weapons. Its main cannon's range is an entire third of the planet Weaknesses: Can only fire its main cannon once every seven minutes, its main cannon relies on the Object supplying it with batteries for each shot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Forced Brakes: The Broad Sky Saber has three legs on either side. These legs are forced brakes that work like pile bunkers. The Broad Sky Saber can use them to make tight turns by slightly altering the resistance between the two sides. In a close quarters fight, it can fly around like lightning. * Main Cannon: At first sight, the Broad Sky Saber has six large laser beam cannons bounded together in its front. However, these are not its real main cannons. The Broad Sky Saber's main cannon is an ultra high-output laser beam cannon located on a satellite in orbit. The orange beam can be seen from beyond the horizon, and it's powerful enough to blow up rubble hundreds of meters into the air. The main cannon’s range is an entire third of the planet and it likely possesses smaller anti-air lasers as missile countermeasures. The Broad Sky Saber uses GPS to aim its orbiting cannon. Of course, the orbiting cannon is unreliable against an Object that's constantly moving unpredictably at high speeds. Normally, the six cannons on the front will be used to hold the enemy Object in place. During that time, it can take aim from the orbiting cannon. Since they are not main cannons, they may be enough to wear down the enemy’s armor, but they aren’t powerful enough to pierce the cockpit. * Laser Space Elevator: The Broad Sky Saber has a laser space elevator attached to its back, so it doubles as a space development base, eliminating the need to devote resources to protect a static facility. The Object uses this space elevator to fire a powerful laser beneath a container and stimulate diffuse reflections to explosively expand the air to launch the container upwards. The Object's containers hold mega batteries filled with power from the Broad Sky Saber's reactor, which are used to supply power to its companion satellite, though Quenser speculated the satellite also likely generates power via megasolar or chemical oxygen iodine. Since the laser space elevator uses extremely high temperatures to explosively expand the air, it takes time for the rapid cooling. Once it does cool, it has to take measurements to ensure the elevator’s guiderails have not been distorted. Because of that, the Broad Sky Saber can only shoot once every seven minutes. The Broad Sky Saber has an isolated emergency targeting evasion system that prevents an attack on the coordinates emitting a special signal from an ultraviolet marker, so that the satellit cannot be fired on top of Dimiksy even if it were to be hacked. In case the firing cancellation process can’t kick in fast enough, it automatically moves its aim to a location away from the marker. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7